


you're my snow angel

by godsrevolver



Series: 25 days of novahd, december 2016 [7]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snow Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsrevolver/pseuds/godsrevolver
Summary: “So what do you do, just move like, a starfish?” Aleks questioned. 
“I mean, yeah, basically that’s it,” James shrugged. 
“Probably some of the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard of."





	

**Author's Note:**

> twenty-five days of novahd, day 7. prompt was snow angels.
> 
> this is really late, so sorry about that. school's caught up with me. also, this chapter was way more expository than actually the snow angel part, but hey nobody's perfect.

_ 7:09 a.m. _

_ hey can you drive me in today? _

James let out a low groan at the sound of his phone going off at full volume. He had been drifting in and out of sleep, but couldn’t seem to pick and choose one state. It was already Wednesday, but he felt the week was going by slower than usual. He rolled over in bed and unplugged his phone, taking it into his hands and looking at the notifications he had missed. James felt a little suspicious about the text he had received from Aleks, seeing as he didn’t speak of any car problems or something that would prevent him from coming in. He wasn’t sure why Aleks would want a ride in, but James responded with a  _ sure _ anyway. 

James took a solid half an hour to walk and feed Ein, then was able to be out the door by eight; probably a new record for him. It had been snowing again overnight, which wasn’t too much of a surprise. The roads seemed clear for this early in the morning, but James wasn’t complaining. Before he headed over to Aleks’s, he texted him again.

_ 8:02 a.m. _

_ I’ll be there in 15, have your coat lol _ .

To James’s dismay, he came to realize that Aleks would need the coat back at  _ some _ point; no point in being greedy, though the jacket was something he had grown to love. James put his phone back in his pocket, and started up his car. It took a while in the winter to get it going, but he managed. Cars were expensive to get work done on, so there was no use in bringing his into the shop until it stopped fully working. 

James hadn’t realized he had memorized the drive to Aleks’s. It wasn’t often he went there; usually Aleks would drive James there if need be. Even in moments of certainty, Google Maps would still be up to guide him. Aleks’s house wasn’t a far drive from James’s, but it wasn’t exactly the next street over. 

Traffic seemed slower than usual today, but James got there before eight twenty-five. He pulled in the driveway and honked his horn, and was able to hear Mishka going nuts inside. Aleks almost instantly came outside, chin tucked into another jacket of his and hands in his pockets. His hair seemed more out of place than usual, and his eyes looked almost as tired as he did.

“Hey,” Aleks greeted James as he opened the door and slid into the passenger’s seat. James switched on the heat, and saw Aleks relax.

“You look exhausted,” James laughed. “Long night?”

“You could say that,” Aleks shrugged, rubbing his hands together to get warmer. “Thanks for driving me in, I was having car problems again.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.” James put his car into reverse and looked over his shoulder, backing out of Aleks’s driveway. “What kind of problems you havin’?”

“It just won’t start. Battery’s fairly new, doesn’t need to be jumped,” Aleks sighed. “Probably going to have to bring it into the shop.”

“Did you check the engine oil? Or the fuel lines for water?” James glanced at him for a second.

“Didn’t know you were such the car expert,” Aleks joked. “I checked the engine and it seems fine. No engine light was on. I’ll check the fuel lines later tonight then, thanks.”

“No problem,” James responded. “I’ve put so much work into this piece of junk for years that I feel like I could work at fuckin’ NAPA or some shit.”

“Yeah,” Aleks laughed back. “Hey, no Christmas music playing today?”

“Not in the mood,” James replied blandly. “Can’t always have holiday spirit, y’know?”

Aleks nodded back. He was still processing what had happened over the course of the past few days, and having to see James everywhere just made him feel more awkward. 

The drive to work was almost twice as long as the drive to Aleks’s, on a good day with no weather problems. Snow was still on the ground which meant ice and slush on the roads and sidewalks, but pretty landscape. Fall might have the colors, but winter was James’s favorite season in Colorado.

Once they had arrived at work, James noticed the garage was full with two cars already.

“Goddamnit, I don’t want to park in the street!” he cursed, but did it anyways. James hadn’t seen this happen before; there were no rules set in stone about parking, but he assumed it was an unspoken order. 

After James parked and got out of the car, he began walking towards the house.

“Be careful, it’s slippery over here,” Aleks warned ahead of him, but it was too late. James misstepped and felt his feet slide from under him, falling on his back into the snow. 

“Shit man, you good?” Aleks shuffled over to James, arms in the air for balance. James let out a groan. 

“That fuckin’ hurt, not gonna lie,” he responded. “I’m too tired to get up.” James laid there for a moment, then began moving his arms and legs to make a snow angel.

“Are you having a seizure of something, dude?” Aleks laughed.

“You tellin’ me you’ve never seen a snow angel?” 

“A what?”

“You’re joking,” James said, deadly serious.  He beckoned with his arm for Aleks to come over onto the ground next to him. “Now you have to try.”

“I don’t wanna get snow all over me though,” Aleks hesitated, but conceded after James gave him a glare.

“So what do you do, just move like, a starfish?” Aleks questioned. 

“I mean, yeah, basically that’s it,” James shrugged. 

“Probably some of the stupidest shit I’ve ever heard of.”

Aleks copied what James had been doing to the best of his ability. He knew he looked ridiculous doing it, but for James he’d try anything once.

“Perfect!” James clapped with frozen hands, and Aleks smiled back. “Now let’s get inside, I’m fucking freezing and aching at the same time.”

Aleks practically jumped to his feet and reached a hand out to James who graciously took it and pulled himself up, giving Aleks a smile.   
“Hey, you know what?” James asked, Aleks turning around. “You’re  _ my  _ snow angel,” James winked. Aleks rolled his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always, [here](http://jameswilsun.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr if you want to follow/chat novahd.


End file.
